Alex Family-Snow dayLock down
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: There was no School for the cubs. Meantime The Hospital had a lockdown because an epidemic.


The cubs were getting ready for until Nitro looked out the Window. Simba look? Simba look out the Window & Smiled. Nitro said. Look like we have no School today. They said altogether. SNOW!. They came downstairs. Gia was making Hot Chocolate. Alex put down the paper and look at the cubs. Looks like you two & Lorenzo have no School today because the road are covered up with snow. Nitro look at his Dad. How about you Dad?Aren't you going to work today? Alex answered. No not today.. Melman call me & told me I don't have to come in because the roads are so bad. Can we ply in the snow today? asks Simba Gia turned to Simba. First you need to have some breakfast. Nitro got the pop tarts out of the cupboard. Simba got the juice. After breakfast, The cubs bundle up & got the sleds out. Kimmy went with then. Alex spoke. Keep an eye on your sister. Outside the Nitro made a fort out of snow. Kimmy & Simba went sledding. Kimmy went off. The cubs went inside. Were's your sister. Alex look outside. Oh No It's snowing again & kimmy's out there. Will look for her. said Nitro. Be carful out there. said Gia. The cubs were outside looking for Kimmy. Your suppose to look after her said Nitro to Simba. Let split up. You look over there, I look over here. Nitro grabbed the walkie talkies that he got from santa & gave one to Simba. Call me if you find her. Simba looked all over until he saw a blue cub lying on the snow. Simba got the walkie take. Nitro I found her quick go get Dad. Later Alex was outside carrying his Rescue kit bag pulling a rescue board. They found her. Alex put her on the board & listen with his stethoscope & cover her up with the thermal blanket. We need to take her to the Hospital.

At the the Hospital. Alex carried her in the emergency room & lay her down on the gurney. MELMAN! We need your help. Kimmy had an accident from the snow. Melman rush to her & started to put the EKG patches on her & a apply oxygen on her & Bood-pressure cuff around his arm. Melman looked at the Monitor. Her heart was beating slow. We need to warm her up. Alex go get more thermal blankets in the supply area. I'll start an I.V line. Alex got more blankets out of the warmer & put in on her. I need to admitted her for observation. Melman wheeled her to I.C.U & use heat therapy on her. Monitored her temperature, Heart Rate, Oxygen leval. The next day, she was ready to be discharge & in good health. The snow melted & The cubs went back to School & Alex went back to work. The cubs were writing in their Journal. " What did I do on a snow day". The cubs wrote that they went sledding & their sister had an accident the drew Melman's Lorenzo's school for the special need kids.. They were having a winter party with treats & punch. Alex went back to work. Him & Melman work in the emergancy room together stitching up patient's, patching them, little surgical procedures until they herd "_CODE GREEN_" witch mean someone has a highy contagious disease that force the Hospital to be a lock down for a while. Alex called Gia on the phone. Alex explain Gia what happened & their are frozen pizza in the freezer for dinner. Gia hung up the phone. What's wrong? asks Simba. Your Dad is in a lock down so will have to eat without him. Nitro looked out the window. Oh my looks like it's snowing again.

At the Hospital, Melman & Alex were in the Cafeteria eating dinner together. Alex started to talk. Oh Man, were in a lock down because someone has a rare highly contagious disease. What is going on around Melman? Alex asks. Diphtheria. Melman answered. A upper respiratory infection. 10 out of 1,000 patients dye from this disease. When we go into the room, We need to be covered up from head to toe. So he's in isolation? asks Alex. Yes he is. The announcer was on the speaker. "_Attention any staff who are not infected yet, please report to the nurses station for an immune booster vaccination". _Alex & Melman finished their dinner & went to the nurses station for theirvaccination. They had to stay overnight in the Hospital in the staff hotel rooms.

Back at Home, The boys looked out the window Nitro's t rooms. Gia came in it was still snowing. Don't worry boys. Your Dad is stuck at work & he can't help that. The next Morning, The Hospital was still under lock down plus it snow up to ten inches. Alex & Melman had to work together. Alex had a suit up that look like an astronaut suit, Doubled gloved up because he had the Diphtheria patient. He did a endoscopy & did a throat culture & took vitals. He also had a apply oxygen on him. Blood-pressure was low so he did a transfusion. Empty out his bedside Urineal in the bathroom & gave him a sponge bath. After he worked on him, He scrubbed his paws with germ miracle soap for five minute's. 5 days, They herd "_CODE BLUE" _in the Diphtheria patients room. Melman wheeled in the crash cart & started to shock him. On the tenth shock, Melman called it. Time of death 10:30am. Alex unhook him from the heart monitor & covered him up & wheeled him to the morgue. The Hospital Re-opened up & Alex finally came home. The they ran downstairs. Dad it seems we haven't seen you forever. Alex collapse in the couch & turned on the T.V Everything went back to normal after a few weeks. The snow all melted & flowers bloomed. It became spring. The end.


End file.
